Smoking of naturally occurring herbs, tobacco, and other substances is a common occurrence in most countries of the world. Vaporization is also an excellent alternative to smoking. Instead of burning the herbs, tobacco, or other products by placing them in the bowl of a pipe, a vaporizer heats the material. This causes the active compounds contained in the plant material being employed to evaporate into a vapor into a chamber of the vaporizer.
Water pipes and other such devices have also been used to enjoy organic materials such as tobacco. The classic water pipe is a single, vertical, elongated open pipe sealed at the bottom portion and open at the upper portion. Water is placed into the elongated pipe so that when the smoker draws on the pipe, smoke is bubbled through the water and enters the inhalation chamber.
It would be desirable to provide a device that produces shaped light to make the vapor or smoke within the chamber more visible to the user. In addition, a compact design would allow the user to easily mount the device on the vaporizer or water pipe.